I. Field of the Invention
An illustrative, non-limiting embodiment of the present invention relates to a tool for inserting a “run flat” device into a tire and for removing a “run flat” device from a tire. In addition, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a method that the tool performs.
II. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles, trucks, and other vehicles have one or more wheels that rotatably support the vehicles as they move along the ground. For example, an automobile may contain wheels having tires with inner tubes filled with pressurized air or having tubeless tires filled with air. If one of these tires becomes punctured or damaged, it loses air pressure, becomes “flat,” and is unable to support the weight of the automobile. In such a situation, a driver cannot drive the automobile without damaging the rim or other components of the vehicle and thus, must replace the flat tire with a new pressurized tire.
However, replacing the flat tire is time consuming and inconvenient. Furthermore, many drivers do not know how to replace a flat tire and must solicit help to change the tire. In such a situation, the amount of time and inconvenience required to replace the tire is increased. Moreover, if the driver is stranded in a remote area with no one available to help, the problem is compounded.
One way to overcome the above problem is to use a “run flat” device. A run flat device fits within the inner cavity of a wheel and helps maintain the shape of the wheel in the event that the wheel looses air pressure. As a result, when the wheel is punctured or damaged, it does not lose its shape, and a user can continue to drive or otherwise propel the vehicle without having to change the tire.
FIG. 1A shows a non-limiting example of a wheel 10, which has an inner cavity 12, and a run flat device 14. The run flat device 14 is relatively rigid and has an outer circumference that is approximately equal to or smaller than the inner circumference of the cavity 12 and, as shown in FIG. 1B, fits within the cavity 12. After fitting the device 14 within the cavity 12, the wheel 10 is fitted around a rim (not shown), and the rim is mounted on a vehicle. Since the run flat device 14 is rigid, if the wheel 10 loses air pressure, the wheel 10 does not collapse under the weight of the vehicle, maintains its shape, and continues to support the vehicle.
However, since the run flat device 14 is relatively rigid, compressing or contorting the device 14 to initially place it through the central opening 16 of the wheel 10 is difficult. Accordingly, a tool, which can quickly and easily squeeze or modify the shape of the device 14 to fit it through the opening 16 and into the cavity 12 is needed.
Also, a tool, which similarly can compress the device 14 to remove it from the wheel 10, is needed.